Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 032
Keith's Machinations - Part 2, known as Travel Through Time! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on November 28, 2000, and in the US on September 7, 2002. Summary The second Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals continues between Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith. The Duel remains close until Keith Summons Barrel Dragon, a 2600 ATK monstrosity with the effect of being able to destroy up to three monsters in one attack. Not even Joey's Time Wizard/Baby Dragon combo can defeat it. However, Joey turns the Duel around by using Copycat as Metalmorph, transforming his Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. It destroys Keith's Barrel Dragon, leaving just it and Keith's Slot Machine on the field. The Duel goes back and forth with each Duelist powering up his own monster while trying to destroy his opponent's. Keith uses The Pillager to take Joey's Shield & Sword, which makes Slot Machine's ATK greater than Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. However, Joey activates Graverobber to take Time Machine from Keith's Graveyard, Special Summoning his Machine Dragon back to the field with its ATK now higher than that of Slot Machine. Joey attacks and wins. Keith demands the Duel be declared void since Joey used Mai's card. However, Pegasus knows that Keith stole Joey's card. Joey calls him a snake and Pegasus also says that Keith cheated by hiding his 7 Completed beneath his wrist band. Pegasus orders his guards to take Keith away, but Keith knocks them out cold, jumps towards Pegasus, and puts a gun to his head (the gun is removed in the U.S. version), demanding the prize money. Pegasus activates a trap door, sending Keith through a tunnel and out into the ocean. With Joey the winner, he now has to face Yugi in the next Duel before the final match against Pegasus. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard - Part 2 Continued from previous episode. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Barrel Dragon" in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF). Each of its 3 revolvers have a 50% chance of attacking. If it succeeds, it will destroy 1 of Joey's monsters. Since 2 succeed; "Axe Raider" and "Garoozis" are destroyed (NOTE: In the real game 'Barrel Dragon' lets you toss a coin 3 times, if 2 of them are heads 1 of your opponent's monsters will be destroyed). (Joey: 1150 → 850 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) then treats "Time Wizard as a Magic Card instead of a Monster Card. He activates Time Wizard's effect. Since it is successful, it transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) and decreasing "Barrel Dragon's" ATK to 1800 (instead of destroying it). "Thousand Dragon" attacks then destroys "Barrel Dragon", but Keith activates "Time Machine" to negate the Battle Damage then Special Summons "Barrel Dragon" in Attack Position. "Bandit" Keith's turn "Barrel Dragon" attacks then destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey: 850 → 650 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Sets a monster. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Normal Summons "Slot Machine" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 2300 DEF). "Barrel Dragon" attacks then destroys Joey's Set monster: "Kojikocy" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Bandit" Keith's turn "Barrel Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates "Copycat" imitating "Metalmorph" then transforms "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" into a "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2400 DEF). "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" destroys "Barrel Dragon" (Keith: 1100 → 900 Life Points). Keith Sets 1 card then switches "Slot Machine" to Defense Position. Joey's turn Joey Sets 1 card then attacks "Slot Machine", but Keith activates Set Magic Card: "7 Completed" to increase "Slot Machine's" DEF by 700 ("Slot Machine": 2300 → 3000 DEF) (Joey: 650 → 450 Life Points). "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith takes another "7 Completed" from his wrist band while making it seem as if he "drew" it. He switches "Slot Machine" to Attack Position then activates "7 Completed" to increase "Slot Machine's" ATK by 700 ("Slot Machine" 2000 → 2700 ATK). He then Normal Summons "Blast Sphere" (2900 ATK / 1400 DEF) then equips it to "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon". At the end of the turn, it will self-destruct; destroying "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" then inflicting damage equal to its ATK to Joey's Life Points. (Illegal: Blast Sphere's effect can only be activated in Face-down Defense Position, and its ATK power is only 1400, not 2900.) Keith ends his turn, but Joey equips "Dragon Nails" to "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" 2800 → 3400 ATK); making it stronger than "Blast Sphere" (Keith 900 → 400 Life Points). Keith takes his last "7 Completed" from his wrist band then activates it to increase "Slot Machine's ATK by 700 ("Slot Machine" 2700 → 3400 ATK). Joey's turn Joey currently holds (from left to right): "Armored Lizard", "Rock Ogre Grotto 1", "Shield & Sword", and "Lava Battleguard". He Sets 1 card. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith activates "The Pillager" to take 1 card from Joey's hand. He takes Magic Card "Shield & Sword" then activates it to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the Playing Field ("Slot Machine": 3400 → 3000 ATK / 3000 → 3400 DEF) ("Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon": 3400 → 2400 ATK / 2400 → 3400 DEF). "Slot Machine" attacks then destroys "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon", but Joey activates Trap Card "Graverobber" to use Keith's "Time Machine" to negate any Battle Damage then Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" in Attack Position with 3400 ATK. Joey's turn "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Slot Machine" (Keith: 400 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. Errors *At the end of the duel, in the US adaptation, Keith Howard says "defense points" while talking of its Slot Machine's attack points, probably because of the Shield & Sword card he played last turn. Featured cards